Shades of Gray
by Sinner1412
Summary: Giving in to temptation, Lucy decided to take part in an experiment which involves her and her Ice mage boyfriend.
1. Time to Experiment

**So this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic…technically it was supposed to be my second but I got impatient. Oh well :P There is only one OC in this story so you've been warned :D**

**OC Profile: Ruth Ancient **

**Appearance: She is 5'3" with a fully developed curvy body; her green eyes are slightly slanted upward; her nose is small and pointed; small mouth; she's fair but a bit tanned; long, layered auburn hair; she always has a red bandana wrapped around her wrist; the rest of her clothes vary depending on her mood. **

**Personality: She's very calculating and mischievous. Whenever she's bored she does experiments on people for her own entertainment. She enjoys causing trouble to people, hence why she does experiments on people. **

**Ability:…well I don't think it's really necessary to say since she's not going to use her magic in this story :P**

**Declaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"_Ah…"_

"_Oh…ha-harder…"_

_Lucy trembled under the ice mage as he continued to thrust into her hot, wet opening. Her hips bucked up to meet her lover's thrusts as she unconsciously gripped onto the sheets below her. She could feel his cold breath over her breasts which sent shivers down her spine. Lucy moaned loudly when he took one of her nipples into his mouth to gently suck on while his cold, large hand teased the other. _

_Gray flicked his tongue against Lucy's erected nipple several times, knowing that it sends waves of pleasure throughout her body. He released her nipple, leaving a trail of saliva as he switched his attention to the other nipple. Hearing her cries of pleasure pleases Gray since it told him that he can successful please his lover. _

"_G-Gray…I'm going to…cum…" Lucy whimpered before arching her back. _

_Gray decided it was time to give Lucy her release so he stopped playing with her nipples and straightened up his back. Momentarily his thrusts stopped making Lucy groan with want. Gray gazed at his lover, her golden locks spread out under her; her lust-filled chocolate colored eyes pleading for a release; her cheeks flushed with lips bruised red; her milky white breasts tinted pink from all the attention he gave them; her lean flat stomach; and finally her shaven womanhood joined with his manhood. Everything about her he loves. _

_He then grabs a hold on her hips and thrust mercilessly into her, making Lucy scream with pleasure. Her walls tightened around his member signally that she is very close. Maintaining his thrusting motion, Gray release his hold on her hips and reached out to tangle his fingers with Lucy's golden locks so he could bring her face forward. _

_The couple was now in an upright position with Lucy bouncing up and down on Gray's hard shaft. Once Lucy was close enough, Gray leaned forward to place a kiss on her bruised lips. Lucy slightly opened her mouth which was enough for Gray to slip his tongue inside. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and pressed their bodies closer. _

_As if it was timed, the couple let out a moan as they orgasm. With every shot of sperm that Gray released inside of Lucy, he jolted his hips upward, deepening his penetration. _

"_Lucy…"_

"Lucy…"

"LUCY!..."

"Huh," Lucy shook herself out of her daze before turning to Mirajane who seemed to the one calling for her attention.

Mirajane smiled at her confused looking friend, "Really Lucy, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. What were you thinking about that kept you so preoccupied?"

"Yea Lu-chan, ever since the sleepover started you've been dazing on and off." Levy pouted.

"Levy is right; you don't seem like yourself Lucy. Are you alright?" Lisanna asked with great concern.

"Oh no, I'm alright. Nothing wrong here…hehehe…" Lucy replied frantically as her face turned beet red as she recalled last night's love session again. Lucy dearly hoped that the girls won't question her any further. Sadly her hopes weren't answered.

"Can't you see girls; Lucy was probably thinking about Mr. Icy Hot." Ruth deducted and smirked seeing that Lucy's face only redden even more.

"Oh right, Lu-chan has been dating Gray for a while now, huh." Levy stated.

"I think it's been about three months now, right Lucy?" Mirajane added.

"Wow, what's it like being with Gray, Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Better yet, why don't you tell us what were you thinking about?" Ruth suggested. The three girls agreed with her and stared eagerly at Lucy, waiting for her reply. In her head, Lucy was cursing Ruth, wishing that she would stop this cruel torture.

"Haha I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy replied, pretending as if she didn't know anything. The girls pouted and complained while Ruth was starting to get impatient.

"Lucy, say ah." Ruth ordered.

"Ah?" When Lucy's mouth was opened wide enough, Ruth tosses a small pill into her mouth which Lucy swallowed accidentally. Feeling something small slide down her throat and freaked, "Ruth! What did I swallow?"

Ruth smiled, "A pill that is equivalent to truth serum but stronger. Now Lucy, what was on your mind? Levy, Mira, hold Lucy's arms so she doesn't cover her mouth."

"I…I…I was…thinking…about…" at this point, Lucy was trying really hard to refrain from revealing the dirty truth, "…Ah! Fine! I was just recalling what happened last night between me and Gray."

"Oh my…" Lisanna's face turned red.

"That's so naughty, Lucy." Mirajane commented and Levy couldn't help but agree.

"My my Lucy, didn't know you were that perverted. What's it like being with Icicle?" Ruth asked, enjoying the fact that she's embarrassing Lucy to no end.

"He's very gentle and passionate when we're alone together. I love it when he holds me lovingly and whispers to me how much he loves me. When he looks at me, my body shivers. He may be cold all over but that's what sends me over the edge when we make love…" Lucy continues on to blab about her relationship with Gray to the girls, who were listening eager. Ruth silently listened to Lucy like the rest of the girls while she plotted something.

When Lucy was done blabbing about her relationship with Gray, Ruth asked another question, "What's Gray like when he makes love to you?"

Lucy blushed, "He's is very passionate and takes things slow. He always treats me well and makes sure I'm well taken care of."

"So he doesn't do it any other way? Like being rough? Or letting you have control?" Ruth probed on.

"No, besides I think it's fine." Lucy smiled with her cheeks tinted pink.

"You sure about that, Lucy?" Ruth glanced at everyone's faces and pushed on, "Would you ladies mind sharing how your lovers' are in bed?"

Surprisingly, Lisanna spoke out first, "Natsu…he's very clumsy and…sometimes he doesn't know what he's doing but he does try his best."

Next was Jevy, "Gajeel is very rough but he does know what makes me go over the edge."

Finally Mirajane, "Laxus is rough at times though surprisingly he's submissive. He makes such cute expressions whenever I touch him on his weak spot."

"See Lucy, don't you want Gray to be a bit rough on you or how about seeing him submit to you?" Ruth suggested.

"Well after hearing how everyone is with their boyfriends, I wouldn't mind but I don't think I can force Gray to do that." Ruth grinned, "Oh Lucy, who do you think I am? I have potions that change a guy's personality when they're gonna have sex."

"Really!" All the girls exclaimed.

Ruth smirked, "Yes, are any of you interested?"

The girls glanced at one another as if they were having conversations with one another in their mind. One by one, each one nodded and turned to Ruth, "We're in."

"Oh good, now tell me what kind of lover do you want your lover to be like?" Ruth asked the girls. It took a while for the girls to decide that they wanted. After a few minutes, each one knew what they wanted.

First was Mirajane, "I wouldn't mind how Laxus is when he's gentle."

Second was Lisanna, "…Um…submissive."

Next was Levy, "I want Gajeel to be clumsy."

Finally was Lucy, "Playful, I want to see what Gray is like when he's playful."

Ruth smiled, "Ok, tomorrow I'm going to bring the potions and give them to you guys. But in return, you must tell me what happened. And don't worry, these potions are safe, I just want to see if the results will be different since you guys will be testing a few potions for me."

* * *

**Hopefully that was acceptable.**


	2. Playful Experiment

**Woo! Chapter 2 :D Haha I'm not even sure how much chapters there is going to be in this story. Oh well.**

**Declaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was finally morning and the girls were getting ready to head to the guild. On their way out of Lucy's home, Ruth told the girls that she'll meet them at the guild since needed to get the potions that she promised to give them. Even though they offered to help her, Ruth refused and went home.

It was already the afternoon by the time Ruth got to the guild.

_Thud!_

"Ruth, what are those?" Lucy asked while pointing at four black cases that Ruth dropped onto the table.

"These are the potions that I want you guys to test for me." Ruth stated as she opened one of the cases revealing an assortment of different colored potions.

"But I thought you're just going to give them to use one at a time." Commented Levy as she inspects the potions.

"I thought about and decided to give it to you guys all at once. It saves me the trouble from running back and forth from home. Anyways, time for me to give you guys the guidelines. First, only use one potion a day. Second…well there isn't a second, though I want you guys to report to me about the effects of the potions, alright?" Ruth then looked at the girls.

"Alright but how do we get the guys to drink the potion?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh that's easy; you can just mix in their drink or food. Either way is fine." Ruth responded.

"Wow that's very simple." Mirajane commented.

Ruth nodded, "Well here are the potions and enjoy."

* * *

"Hey…Mira?"

"Yes, Lucy? Is there something you need?" Mirajane asked, giving Lucy her undivided attention.

"I was wondering…if you could mix this potion in with Gray's order…" Lucy whispered, making sure that no one heard her.

"Oh of course." Mirajane winked at her before grabbing the potion out of Lucy hand.

Lucy silently thanked her but suddenly jump when she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey." Gray greeted Lucy before pecking her cheek, "I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?"

"Oh hey Gray, me and the girls just wanted to spend a bit of extra time with each other is all." Lucy replied as she snuggled up to him.

Gray placed his forehead against Lucy's and lovingly looked into her chocolate brown eyes and murmured, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Lucy smiled before brushing her lips against his.

Not wanting to disturb the couple, Mirajane placed Gray's order in front of Lucy's sit and went back to tending the bar. After what seemed forever, Lucy noticed that Gray's usually order was resting on the counter in front her sit.

"Gray, your order is here." Lucy murmured.

"I know, she's right here." Gray replied as he tightened his embrace.

Lucy blushed, "I'm serious."

Gray just chuckled and releases his hold on Lucy to take a sit so he can eat. Lucy sat right by him and waited for him to finish. She then leaned on her elbow and wonder how tonight is going to play out. She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice that Gray had finished eating. It wasn't till Gray called her name for the sixth time for her to notice him.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Gray asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Lucy gave him a reassuring smile, "So you're staying over tonight?"

Gray grinned, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Ah…Gray…stop…" Lucy murmured before arching her back as she felt Gray's hands slip under her arms to grope her soft breasts. Lucy knew this was going to happen but even if she refused, she wouldn't be able to resist Gray's pouting face when he asked if they could take a bath together.

"But Lucy, you're so dirty. I need to _clean_ you up." Gray whispered into her ear before licking her exposed neck. Feeling his tongue run along her neck made shivers run up her back.

Lucy could feel that her nipples had become erect as she leaned back into Gray's naked chest. She groaned as she buried her face into Gray's neck as he sucked on area between her neck and shoulder. Hearing her cries aroused Gray to no end but he wasn't about to give in to his need.

Feeling her erect nipples, Gray used his thumb and index finger to lightly pinch and rub them. As a result, Lucy reached behind and tangled her slender fingers between Gray's wet locks to pull him forward. Gray let out a soft groan when Lucy pulled his body closer which resulted in having his hard member rub against her backside.

Wanting to make sure he was still in control, Gray released his hold on her breasts and slid one of his hands to Lucy's opening while the other took hold of her chin. Even though haft of their body is submerged in water, Gray could tell that Lucy was already wet with want. He inserts two fingers into her and twisted them around knowing that Lucy can feel everything. When Lucy let out a moan, Gray hooked his index finger into her mouth to assure that it stays open.

"You're so naughty, Lucy. All I'm doing is cleaning you up and you're already horny," Gray looked at her flush face as drool escaped from the corner of her mouth.

"Ah!...p-please…" Lucy manages to say before crying out in pleasure when she felt Gray thrust his fingers deeper into her.

"Hmm…you like that?" Gray then started pumping his fingers into her at a fast pace as he sucks on the curve of Lucy's neck.

"Ah!..."

Gray continued his teasing till the moment he felt that Lucy was about to cum.

"I'm going to cum." Lucy panted.

Hearing her say that made Gray release his hold on her. He then abruptly got up and left the tub. Lucy stared confusedly at her wet, naked boyfriend whose member that was hard and craving for attention. Gray looked at Lucy and watched her basically rape him with her eyes.

"Gray?" Lucy called out with a whiny voice.

"Hmm?" Gray smirked down at his girlfriend.

"I want you." Lucy pouted with need.

"But I'm done cleaning you." Gray replied playfully. He really enjoyed messing with Lucy when she's needy.

Lucy growled and pounced on him. Taken by surprise, Gray caught Lucy and groaned. The moment he caught Lucy, she wrapped her legs around his waist which resulted in having her wet opening rub against his hard member. To assure the Gray wasn't going to drop her, she also wrapped her arms around his neck forcing Gray to place his hands on her bottom to support her weight.

"Don't test me, Gray." Lucy growled before pulling him into a kiss. Knowing the danger of angering his lover, Gray just complied with her desires. He leaned against the bathroom wall as leverage before bucked his hips in an upward fashion. Eventually Gray started to feel frustrated so he pushed Lucy upward a bit, just enough for his tip to make contact with her opening and brought her down, impaling her with his hard member.

Lucy moaned when she suddenly felt Gray enter. His member slipped in and out of her with ease thanks to the fact that they were both wet. Lucy broke their kiss and through her head back. She was able to lean back pretty far since she was holding to Gray's shoulders very tightly. Gray started to thrust into her even faster while he watched Lucy's breasts bounced in front of him. Watching her delicious breasts bounce in front of his face made him groaned.

With one last thrust, Gray pulled Lucy down on his member as if he was trying to bury it deep inside her and released. Lucy cried out feeling something being spilled into her.

Trying to catch his breath, Gray slid down to the floor and buried his face between the valley of Lucy's breasts. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's head and panted.

* * *

"So, how was the potion?" Ruth asked Lucy the following day.

"It was…nerve wrecking." Lucy replied as her cheek turned a bit red.

"Interesting…how does it compare to your usual love making?" Ruth questioned again.

"He teased me more. He was somewhat mean since he kind of left me…"

"Kind of?" Ruth raised a brow.

"When I was about to cum, he left." Lucy blushed.

"Oh… and then?"

"I pounced on him and he took me straight on."

Ruth giggled seeing Lucy's red face, "So what potion are you going to try on him next?"

"Submissive."

…

**The next chapter is a bonus chapter but it's a Loke x Aries pairing.**


	3. Bonus: AriesxLoke

**This is a bonus chapter :3 Plus I just had a sudden need to make this one. **

**Declaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Hey Lucy, can I borrow Aries for today?" Ruth asked.

"Hmm…sure, but what for?" Lucy wondered about Ruth intensions.

"Nothing really big, I just want her to test a potion for me. Don't worry, it's very harmless." Ruth assured Lucy as she continued to explain the purpose of her experiment. After seeing that the experiment would be no harm to Aries, Lucy agreed but under one condition, Aries has to be ok with it too.

"Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Lucy summoned.

"Yes?" Aries said nervously.

"Aries, you wouldn't mind helping out Ruth for today, would you?" Lucy asked, she wanted to make sure that Aries was ok with it.

"I don't mind." Aries smiled, she didn't mind helping Ruth, in fact she actually enjoyed being with the Ancient.

Once Aries agreed, Ruth thanked Lucy for letting her borrow Aries. In return, Lucy threatened Ruth that if Aries was hurt in any way, she would hunt her down. Ruth just laughed and waved her threat off as if it was nothing before ordering Aries to follower her.

* * *

"Umm…Ruth, want exactly do you need my help for?" Aries asked quietly as she closely followed Ruth from behind.

"I want you to try out a potion I've made," Ruth glanced back at the Ram spirit and grinned, "It so you can finally make a move on that lion."

"L-Loke! But Ruth…I can't…Loke is my friend…a-and-" Aries was cut off by Ruth, "Aries, you can't hide your feelings for me. I can see a lot of things, especially the bond you and that lion have. Besides, you'll thank me some day."

"I'm sorry." Aries said, apologizing for no apparent reason.

* * *

Once the two arrived at Ruth's home, Aries was instructed to wait in the living room while Ruth went to get her potion. It didn't take too long for Ruth to come back.

"Here, drink this." Ruth ordered as she presented a red drink to Aries. Aries hesitatingly reached for the drink and slowly brought it up to her lips. Aries closed her eyes real tight as she started to gulp down the red liquid.

When Aries was done drink the potion Ruth asked, "Do you feel anything, Aries?"

Aries blinked for a bit, "No, I…I don't feel any different…should I feel something? I'm sorry."

Ruth slumped, "No no, it's quite alright. This just shows my potion was a fail."

Seeing how disappointed Ruth became, Aries immediately started to apologize as if it was her fault that the potion didn't work. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Ruth giggled to herself while she watches Aries apologize to her. _She's so adorable._ Once recollected herself, she stood up from her spot and petted Aries on her head, assuring her that it was alright. Once Aries was calm again, Ruth told her the other reason why she wanted to borrow Aries for today, "I wanted to give you some clothes that I've made with wool."

The clothes that Ruth made for Aries looked similar to Aries' original clothes but they looked slimmer, which emphasizes Aries' womanly figure even more. Ruth also made a wide, loop scarf and showed Aries how to wear it. By the time Aries was done changing into her new clothes, Ruth had to admit that she looked cuter. Ruth decided to have Aries wear the scarf loosely around her neck and pulled the on the excess cloth over her head to make a hood.

"Oh Aries, you look so cute." Ruth exclaimed before the time caught her eye, "Wow, time sure flies by. Well it's time for me to bring you back to Lucy."

"Thank you." Aries said cutely, she was rather embarrassed from all the compliments that Ruth had been giving her.

* * *

When the two arrived at the guild, Lucy was surprise to see Aries' new look, "Wow Aries, you look so pretty." Aries only blushed in return.

"Haha yea, I know. I gave her new clothes since I figure it would be new to give her a new look." Ruth commented with a grin.

"It really looks good on her," Lucy smiled at Aries, "Ready to go back?"

Aries nodded and disappeared when Lucy ordered for her gates to be closed.

"So how did the experiment go?" Lucy asked.

"It was a total failure," Ruth sighed.

"What was it supposed to do?" Lucy pushed on.

"Well its supposed increase Aries' aggressive side and make her act on her desires. Though it will wear off pretty quickly once she releases her desire on someone she is attracted to. And that person will be force to respond to those desires if that person shares the same attraction for her."

* * *

Aries was finally back home. The first thing she did was looking for Loke since she wants to show him the clothes that Ruth made her. It didn't take too long for Aries to find Loke since he was lounging around on a hill by his home.

"Loke!" Aries cried out to get his attention.

Hearing a familiar voice from a distance, Loke opened his eyes and faced the speaker. His eyes widen in shock as he was taken aback by Aries' new look, "wow." Quickly shaking off his shock, Loke got up from his spot to meet Aries half way.

_Thump! _

Aries started to feel weird as she got closer the lion spirit.

_Thump! Thump!_

Aries started to slow down as the feeling started to get stronger. Seeing Aries slow down made Loke worried. He quick went over to Aries to see if anything was wrong with her.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Aries stopped moving forward and stood in place with her head bowed down. Her limbs started to feel heavy and her breathing became irregular. Her throat started to burn as her body tensed. Eventually her mind went blank.

"Aries? Aries, are you alright?" By the time Loke got to her, she was unresponsive and stood very still.

When Loke was about to reach for her face to feel her forehead, Aries made a sudden movement and pushed Loke to the ground. Aries then stood over him with a seductive look on her face. She crouched down and brought her face inches away from Loke's face.

From plain sight, Loke can already tell that Aries wasn't herself. His sweet, innocent Aries would never act like this. But before he could react, he felt soft lips press against his own. Loke resisted at first, saying that it wasn't right but his will to resist failed as he too, started to kiss back. Loke felt Aries opened her mouth, giving him an opportunity to slip his tongue in. From time to time, Loke would feel Aries' tongue rub against his while he explored her mouth.

Feeling Aries relaxing, gave Loke the chance he needed; within a second Loke was on top with Aries pinned down below him. Loke pulled away from her and gazed at her face. Her cheeks were flush red, her eyes were half-lidded as if she were in a daze and her lips her a bit bruised for their kissing session.

Loke was about to say something but stopped when a certain scent entered his nose. Loke went rigid as he felt his instincts trying to take control. This scent made him want to make love to Ram spirit below. He desperately tried to maintain control over himself but he snapped when he felt Aries rub against his arousal.

Loke removed his glasses, tie and blazer before returning his attention to Aries. Loke growled seeing that Aries was completely clothed. He removed the scarf and dragged the top of her dress down while exposed her breasts. He immediately started to suck on her nipples possessively making Aries whither below him. It seems that Aries had regain consciousness and is fully aware of what was going on.

After giving both of her breasts a fair amount of attention, Loke brought them to an upright position allowing him to grain his arousal against Aries' clothed womanhood as he showered her neck with beautiful kisses. Aries cried out as she felt Loke's arousal grain harder against her. Submitting to her desires, reached down and tried to loosen Loke's pants to retrieve the source of her want.

When Loke felt constant tugging from his pants, he noticed that Aries was trying to undress him. Finding her bold action sexy, Loke took Aries by surprise and kissed her while he assisted her in undoing his pants. Feeling that his pants had been undone, Loke broke their kiss and pushed Aries down while he drags the waistband of his underwear and pants enough to release his hard member. Once his member was visible to Aries, she reached out and grasp Loke's throbbing member with her hands and lightly lick the tip that was leaking pre-cum. Loke groan when he felt Aries' hot tongue run against the tip of his member.

Aries rested between Loke's legs as she started to suck on Loke's member. Loke through his head back as waves of pleasure ran through his body. Never had the lion spirit expected to be tamed down by a ram, a ram that he dearly loved and treasured. Eventually Loke felt that he was almost at his limit, he ordered Aries to stop. Aries stopped momentarily and waited.

After catching his breath, Loke got Aries on all four and completely ripped off her underwear. He licked his lips as Aries' scent started to fill his nose. The lion was about to take the ram. Loke took hold of Aries' hips once his tip was against her wet opening. He then slowly pushed forward and groaned. Aries cried out when she felt some big and hard entering her. Once his whole member was in, Loke waited for Aries to adjust. When he felt Aries push back into, Loke took it was a signal that it was ok to move.

Loke rocked Aries' body back and forth as he thrusts his hip to increase the impact. To Loke it almost feels like as if he was being sucked back in everything he pulled back. Aries' walls started to tighten around him even more as he thrust into her even faster. In and out. In and out. In and out. The process kept on repeating till the two reached their limit.

The couple cried out as Loke release inside Aries' womb. Aries body gave out, making her collapse though since Loke still had a hold of her hips only her butt was left up. Even though Loke was done, he didn't remove himself from Aries. Instead, he maneuvered their bodies so that they would be lying down with Loke spooning her.

"L-Loke…"

"Hmm?"

"Y-you're still…"

"I know." Loke grinned.

"So…are you…" Aries was too embarrassed to completely ask the question.

"There's no need to," Loke started to trail kissed along Aries' exposed neck, "round two is going to start soon anyways so why bother."

Aries turned beet red, "Loke!"

* * *

**I always did like this couple. Too bad there's hardly any stories on them.**


End file.
